Night Out
by Kinoha
Summary: [COMPLETE!] A small peek into Goku and ChiChi's early married life... ChiChi wants them for once to act like 17 year olds they are and they decide to go clubbing in the city to have a good time... but the outcome is not quite what the couple expected...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi there! I have horribly much homework and projects to work on but I decided to take this weekend off before hitting the books again for the whole next week… This story has been in my mind for ages and I finally have the inspiration (and time) to write it away…this is kinda a prequel to Day Out. I hope you enjoy this little G/CC ficlet! This will probably have only two or three chapters or I will include everything in this chapter! Read on! This story is rated M because of the upcoming two chapters… This's more of a prelude anyways…! (evil laughter)

**Disclaimer: ** No, I don't own DBZ… waah!

Night Out 

**By Kinoha**

Goku yawned widely and stretched lazily gazing up at the blue sky as white plump clouds softly glided by led in the caress of the upper atmosphere's winds. The young man was lying on a grass field near his home; dozing off slightly, in a state between being awake and utterly asleep. But his mind wouldn't let him fall asleep: he had a lot to think about in general and of everything. It had been almost two months since his life had taken drastic and very unforeseen turn…

He had gotten married.

Goku still didn't have the whole picture of what meant to be married but he was very eager to learn! His two-month-long experience with the subject certainly had proved pleasant. He got food: huge portions of it three times a day plus some occasional snacks, he had a roof above his head that for once he really could call his own home and he could train around the forest without care of scaring ignorant city people with his powers and ChiChi was a decent sparring partner… And spoken of the fiery-tempered and steadfast Ox Princess ChiChi…

A woman he now called wife.

Goku blushed heavily but couldn't help the smirk that spread over his youthful and handsome face as he recalled when ChiChi, quite sternly and amused, had explained to him just why Husband and Wife slept in a same bed. Now that had been one of the funniest nights in his life and had ChiChi said they could do it again and almost everywhere when they were alone.

Who could have ever thought that being that close and intimate with a woman could be so fun, yet so soul-felt and comfortable? And he really really really liked what ChiChi called love making, but Goku guessed it was one of those 'girl words' as Yamcha dubbed them when Bulma talked about something that Goku didn't have a clue about. And he had come to like the little black-haired woman really really really much that it scared him to death sometimes. Angry; smiling; sweet; tough; sad; irritated; mischievous… During their sparring he had gotten his ass kicked by her, as he was so distracted by her.

Goku was at the same time thankful and resentful towards the person who ever made the women fighters' gis so tight.

He was also baffled by the whole concept of love. It was something that went over his head at the moment but he figured out he'd understand it within time. After all he and ChiChi were only seventeen… But he loved hanging around her and helping her with little chores or they would just spent time together; walking, sparring, talking, getting known to Mt. Paozu area and adventuring around.

" Goku!"

Goku jumped as his vision was suddenly filled with ChiChi's smiling face. She was leaning over him, peering down at his confused face. He had been so lost in his thought that he hadn't even sensed or heard her approach.

" Uh… Hi Chi!" he greeted, feeling sheepish about being caught so off guard by her, but he hadn't trained that much lately either… ChiChi seeing him little embarrassed that she had caught him unaware decided this was a place for little teasing.

" Now what is this? A great Tenkaichi Budoukai champion was caught off guard! By a weaker fighter than him who on top of all things is a woman?" she smirked at him, pointing down at him wit her index finger.

" Hey!" Goku exclaimed. " I was thinking and in that state anyone can be caught off guard… and what you being a woman has to do with anything, anyway?"

ChiChi smiled happily at his last comment. Goku might have been little clueless and uneducated on the world (she was in a good process of teaching him all the common knowledge he had missed during his lonesome childhood) and how things worked, but at least he didn't think woman fighters any less capable or powerful than men ones. Then again he had his male views on women like 'why women always take so long' and 'why women have to be so helpless on occasions' and 'can't they just make up their minds'…

The black-haired princess, after learning few things, his faults and strong points, about Goku, he was proving to be a very good husband and she couldn't be happier! At first he had seemed like a lazy bum to her and she had yelled at him for scaring him to half-death and causing inadvertently his sensitive ears to bleed which resulted her forgetting her anger and tending to him carefully. After that she had realized Goku didn't know what he could do to help her around and all she ever needed to do was to ask him… She blushed slightly mortified at this. He was always eager to learn more and make her happy and certainly didn't mind her yelling that much… ChiChi was sure that any other man would have been out of the door after living with her for a week and wouldn't and couldn't put up with her temper…

It was not that often that she yelled, but when she did Goku usually listened quietly making remarks here and there about the topic of her anger and their 'argument'. It had only happened once that, as she later on thought about it, he had snapped back at her only to make her angrier and walked away, with his rare face of annoyance.

Goku had also surprised her greatly with what he could do and what he knew: anything involving fighting or strategy he aced in and he had surprisingly quick wit when he was in certain moods (battle-mode and lover-mode as she had dubbed them in her mind) and he could make an excellent medic or a first aid personnel; that vast knowledge he had in different kind of wounds, their treatment and taking care of them. ChiChi was sure her eyes had been wide as saucers for at least a day when they had been hiking earlier in the week and she had scraped her knee badly and Goku immediately found some leaves of plants and quickly made some kind of patch of them that cleaned the wound and healed it faster than normally.

Another fact that kept fascinating her was his survival skills in the wilderness. Being raised by an eccentric martial artist hermit surely had made him a true wilderness man and a great appreciator of nature and all that was living… She shook herself out of her quick reverie and found Goku studying her, his head cocked little sideways.

" What are you looking at, Goku?" she giggled and he turned his gaze away, light hue of red staining his face and ChiChi guessed the young man's thought had been in a tad bit on the impure side and she couldn't help but feel flattered. It was just positive that your husband appreciates you also for your appearance…

" You?" he answered unsurely. Who knew how his new wife would react? He didn't know her yet that well so he could read her like an open book. She laughed again then took his hand and pulled him up with ease. Another thing Goku liked about her: her strength albeit not as great as his was really something to consider.

" Goku, do you have any idea what we could do tonight?"

The young fighter could immediately come up with few what he would like to do with her tonight, but he already knew of the way she said and phrased the question she had something she wanted to do.

" No… nothing out of unusual. Why? You have something in mind, doncha?"

ChiChi only smiled sweetly. " Yes, I do have... Goku, were both seventeen and even if we're married we're considered as children or better yet to say teenagers…" the little princess left the sentence hanging for a moment and Goku wondered whatta hell him being a teenager had to do with anything and he really hadn't thought of himself as a child in along long time anyway.

" So?"

" So! I wanna go out! Act like a people of our age do! Try to get inside an adult club without being thrown out by a bouncer! Drink beer when we're not allowed and have a good time around the city partying! You know… we could kinda go on a date since we never went to that many of them. In simple terms: I want us to have a night out like couples do!"

Goku went speechless and was confused beyond words. Clubs? Drinking beer? Partying? Hell, it sounded interesting. Why not?

000000

After Goku had peeled happily squealing ChiChi off him and regained the air in his lungs, they had gone to their house and changed into what ChiChi called normal teenager partying clothes. Goku thought they were comfortable but unpractical for fighting and ChiChi chided him they were not meant for fighting. He was wearing normal faded jeans, sneakers, a red T-shirt that read 'FIGHTER' boldly striped across it and a loose black jacket. He had no idea where and when ChiChi had bought these for him, but he couldn't complain after seeing her 'teenager partying' outfit. The tank top she wore was purple, slightly in pinkish shade with glitter all over it and it exposed her belly button and lower stomach, hugging her body perfectly. Her trousers were tight black hip-huggers and in her feet she donned black leather boots. She had also put on some make up; her lips were moist with lip-gloss and her eyes looked brighter and more exotic as she had used the eyeliner. She had pulled her hair up into ponytail.

" Holy shit!" had escaped his mouth as she had emerged from the bathroom, smiling shyly at him.

Now they were on Kintoun on their way to East City and the sun was setting creating a stunning sunset glowing in all colours behind them. ChiChi sat on Goku's lap and kept lookout for potential clubs. She was all giddy and excited of the upcoming night she got to spend with Goku like teenagers did! Goku didn't mind that much: he got ChiChi in his lap and watching her giddy and happy made him feel really good.

" There! That looks like we could have a good time there!" ChiChi pointed down on one of the many clubs of East City Goku shrugged, not caring what the club or bar was and ordered Kintoun gently fly little lower as he and ChiChi then jumped off the yellow cloud and landed on a trashy side alley and the yellow cloud zoomed off tittering happily.

"Okay! Let's go Goku!" ChiChi took his hand and led him towards the entrance lit by pink neon lights and potted palm trees decorated the door's sides. Two huge men dressed in black with sun glasses stood in watch and threatened the crowd to stay in line or else… There was a huge queue in front of it made out of people dressed in fancy clothing; chatter filled the air as the crowd waited to be let in or get close enough to the bouncers to bribe them. The music boomed muffled about the building.

" Whoa ChiChi. There is lot of people… How are we gonna get past all that crowd and inside? Besides we are underage…!" Goku inquired in slight awe. This looked really interesting! Despite his morale was nagging at him a bit he was able to cast it aside and give it a go.

" We sneak in! It's not a big feat for us! We are martial artists and you can move faster than I and them can see together!" ChiChi explained matter-of-factly and dragged him towards the entrance past the line. Some people shouted at them but ChiChi's glare and shout 'Shove it!' kept them quiet and Goku grinned widely. Then someone little less intoxicated made an important recognition…

" Hey! That spiky-haired dude is Tenkaichi Budoukai champion Son something! And the gal's his wife who made to finals! They got married there too!"

" Hey man! You're right! Oh cool!"

" W-What!" the couple said incredulously and looked like a deer and doe caught in headlights of a car. How in the Hell this much people knew them?

'Whoa awesome! This is cool!' shouts came and voices murmured excitedly. Two pair of steely hand gripped them from shoulders and the pair looked up with wide eyes of confusion and slight fear of the situation and both considered quick right hooks. The bouncers stood behind them with stone faces and ChiChi and Goku were forced to crane their necks to look up at the men as they both stood around 6.6 tall and Goku was barely 5.5 (Saiyajins reached their full height at the age of twenty) and ChiChi stood only around 5.1 feet.

" This is an honor of meeting such talented warriors! Welcome to Club Delyx! Come inside!" The bouncers didn't loosen their grips on their shoulders, not that they hurt or anything, and dragged the startled couple inside. The crowd whistled outside and began demanding being let in.

" Have a nice night," the bouncers said as stone-faced as ever and left to their duty on the door.

" Yeah…" Goku and ChiChi murmured together and looked around in awe, as there was a small pause in the music. There was a huge space with tables and comfortable looking seats around them. Lights of different colour flashed and created very dark but wild atmosphere. The fibre optics were everywhere shining brightly and changing colour in random order. At the side of he room there was a bar where bartenders were mixing drinks and played with the bottles skilfully and entertaining the customers. The music came back and for a moment they couldn't hear anything else than loud booming voice and the partiers started dancing around the place. Their ears soon accustomed and the exchanged glances.

" Now that went smoother than I thought it would!" ChiChi grinned and Goku nodded.

" I didn't know we were famous though…" she continued and continued to look around.

" Me neither, but I am not gonna complain! Now let's hit that bar thing!" Goku retorted and grabbed her from the hand and they made their way to the bar section through the dancing crowd. Not that hard for people that compared to normal ones are like brick walls when they want to…

Two bar stools were vacant and the couple made a rush for it, as another two people were about to take them. With mighty leaps over the heads of raving people they landed on the stools to the other couples great shock and the other people occupating the stools and the bartender who dropped his precious liquor with a crash.

" Sorry! These seats are taken!" Goku smiled apologising at them as the man and woman stared almost in verge of heart attacks. They left quickly enough muttering something about one margarita and whisky too much. As more people kept staring he continued frowning, " What! Can't people have a drink here in peace?" the stares went away and many simultaneous requests for one more whisky filled the air.

ChiChi sighed content and pecked him on the cheek. " Now let's see what we can order! Hey bartender! What you've got?"

" Well… Lady and gentleman…" the man with big moustache took a look at them and rose one busy eyebrow suspiciously. To him they looked like a bunch of skinny teenagers (Goku's clothes hid his muscles pretty well)! " But are you old enough to handle the hard stuff, huh, _kids_?"

Goku and ChiChi both were about to open their mouths and furiously convince the man that they were 21 when the other bartender butted in the conversation.

" Oh C'mon Jack! That _kid_ here is Tenkaichi Buboukai champion and you think an underage kid could win that competition? And how do you suppose they would have gotten in with out Bob and Bill checking their ID's? They just look young! Give'em the scotch already! We are loosing customers here by this rate!"

" Yes, we just look young! I mean we are married! How many teenagers are married these days? None! So we are adults!" ChiChi grinned at the men widely and hugged Goku's hand who also smiled nervously, glancing at ChiChi s she lied thru her teeth.

Jack humphed and give them a paper with the list of the drinks: Alexander, Alexanders Sister, Angels Dream, B&B, B52, Black Russian, Bloody Mary, Blue Lagoon, Cosmopolitan, Cuba Libre, Daquiri, Bananan Daquiri, 7th Heaven, Dry Martini, Gin Tonic, Grasshopper, Harvey Wallbanger, Hot Shot, Irish Coffee, KGB, Kir Royale, Mai Tai, Manhattan Sweet, Margarita, Old Fashioned, Pina Colada, Planters Punch, Robinson Crusoe, Screwdriver, Sherry Cobbler, Sidecar, Singapore Gin Sling, Tequila, Tequila Sunrise, Tom Collins, White Russian, Sex on the Beach, Between the sheets, Golden Screw, Honolulu, Kamikaze, Long Island Ice Tea, Mandy, Moscow Mule, Negroni, Pumpkin Drink, Shandy, Vodka Martini, White Lady, Von Manstein, etc. ( A/N: Sorry, I can't remember more…but let me think…uhm…) Beer( different brands), Campari, Brandy, Vodka, Calvados, Sherry, Whisky, White Wine, Red Wine, Tequila, Champagne, liqueurs of twenty sort, Galliano… Coca Cola, Sprite, Fanta, Pepsi and Water. The list also contained various Coffees.

Goku and ChiChi looked through the list, speechless, wordless and completely confounded. They recognized the lemonades, Beer, Whisky and Water but the rest…

" Uhm… ChiChi? Do you know what these drinks are?" Goku whispered to her and she burrowed her brow and gritted her teeth.

" Not the slightest of idea, but I think we should start about middle of the list…"

" Okay… hey Jack, was it, we are ready to order!" Goku called out, not really knowing where he was getting himself with ChiChi…

000000

**A/N:** Heh… Review kudasai! I should put up the next chapter tomorrow or after that! And about Goku knowing herbs well he does! I don't know if it was cut off the English Version but in Japanese version he for example heals Gohan's wounds with a leaf and Gohan survives in the wilderness because he remembered what Goku had done with the leaf to heal the wounds… Just my little humorous peek in their early-married life and how I think things could have gone…! SEE YA! JA NE! The next chapter should be funny and it will contain drinking, drunks, cursing and maybe some sexual tension...! (evil smirk)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here'a the second chap! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own the continent of Antarctica! ( Note the sarcastic tone that these typed words could never really contain...)

**Night Out**

**by Kinoha**

Goku and ChiChi exchanged glances nervously. The music boomed and crowd around them was chattering, laughing, yelling, and screaming and shouts for more Pina Coladas and for the damn waitress the hurry the fuck up! The couple fixed their glances back on the counter. Two drinks sat there unmoving and ready for consumption: Singapore Gin Sling and Tequila Sunrise. ( A/N: Interesting choices for first drinks, ey?)

The bartender watched baffled as his two customers kept staring at the drinks like they had never seen ones before. " What are you two waiting? Drink it up or go elsewhere! There are people that would gladly take your seat, ya know..."

ChiChi glared mildly at the man and then stared at her cocktail drink. " In a one red minute! We are just... admiring how well laid out these drinks really are! The colour is... interesting shade!" she explained almost lamely and Goku nodded here and there and stared intently at his own drink again, Tequila Sunrise, as inspecting the color of the substance in the glass. Carefully he smelt it and cats a suspicious look at the bartender.

" Oh...?" the bartender blinked and with a roll of his eyes left to serve another people that didn't in his mind fall in the category weird.

" Okay, here we go!" ChiChi inhaled deeply and they picked up their drink mixes, "One... two... three... and go!" Lifting the glass to his lips Goku chugged half of the liquor and almost chocked! His taste buds and throat almost exploded! He went into a coughing fit his eyes watering! KAMI! That was awful! He heard ChiChi coughing next to him, obviously having the same problems with burn in her throat and watery eyes. Goku hacked slightly and put the glass back on the counter now half empty and few people around them looked at them weirdly.

Slowly they picked themselves up and shook off the stupor.

" Whoa... that was pretty powerful shit!" Goku said and tried clearing his head.

" Maybe.. ugh... maybe we just should have taken little sips first... gah...!" ChiChi rasped. Her drink was damn powerful and quite dry. " What are these cocktails made of anyway! Kami that was... surprising..."

Goku nodded and felt himself warm and quite relaxed; more than he normally was and he was becoming little thirsty. He carefully lifted the glass and took a sip and ChiChi watched on expectantly and interested. She giggled as Goku's face contorted into a frown and he coughed at the burning; ChiChi laughed only more.

" Hey! What are you laughing at! I don't see you drinking any Chi...!" Goku pouted at her and she only stuck her tongue out at him mischievously and challengingly took a gulp of her own drink. ChiChi fought with her all will not to grimace and smiled sweetly at her husband. The young male fighter's pouting face soon twisted into a small smirk as he regarded her thoughtfully, never one to back out of a challenge.

With one swift movement he downed the rest of his drink using every ounce of his martial artist's control to look calm and relaxed. ChiChi gave him a questioning look and he raised his eyebrow challengingly; daring her. The little Ox Princess flushed and grabbed her own drink downing it in a flash and then snorting.

Both looked at each other; the same idea beginning to form in their heads, especially in ChiChi's. Goku may have been more skilled and stronger fighter than she was but know she was dying to know just how high was her new husband's alcohol tolerance...

Jack, the bartender ambled back to their direction and nearly dropped the tray of glass he was carrying seeing their empty glasses. No one drank those drinks inside a minute to his knowledge! ChiChi spotted him and smiled at him, gesturing him to come closer.

" Hey Jack! We want to order another ones!"

" Yeah! By the way, what our earlier drinks contained anyway?" Goku asked from the mustached man curiously. The warm feeling was spreading all over and his head was humming nicely. The bartender almost dropped his tray again.

" The hell? You didn't know what those cocktail drinks contained?"

Both Goku and ChiChi shook their heads in 'no'.

" Whatever..." he mumbled feeling pretty much subdued by the weird pair. But then again... this couple really promised some interesting to come along the night. " So what we'll it be this time? Tequila Sunrise is a mix of tequila, orange juice and grenadine. The Singapore Gin Sling was a mix of gin, cherry liquier, lemon juice and soda water..."

Again both nodded like they knew what the man was talking about when in reality he had just spoken them pure Nameku-go. ChiChi looked at Goku, smiling

widely. " So is the big strong husband of mine ready to play a game with widdle lil' me or does he have the cold feet perhaps...?" Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she was feeling extremely bold towards him tonight and began noticing his good looks more than ever.

" You need to ask? Hey, man! We'll start at the beginning of the list!" Goku declared, now noticing just how eatable his lithe wife looked in her 'teenagers clothes' and smiled at her charmingly. The bartender, been on the career over ten years had recognized and realized the drinking competition coming a mile away and with shrug of his shoulders poured their drinks on the glasses.

000000

A loud and bright laughter rung in the club but was lost in the music as two happy drunks couldn't stop laughing for some strange reason.

" Heheee... I dunno.. what's sho fucken funny, Chieh... but I can't stoph laughingh... hahahaahaaa!" Goku slurred at his wife who was nearly as plastered as he was and hanging affectionately in his arm, giggling.

" Meh...hic... neither... rh... Jacko-boy! Pour me some more!" She yelled rudely and glared drunkenly at the man who suddenly seemed to have cloned himself and was moving a groups of three.

" Yeah! Jacko-man! More this shit on the damned glass!" the spiky-haired youth said brightly and looked sadly at his empty glass. The counter was littered with glasses of various sizes and there must have been at least couple of dozen of them. The martial artists were leaning on each other, hardly managing to keep sitting on their stools and nobody would wonder when they'd topple over and to fall onto the floor. Jack could only shake his head at the fooling and totally plastered woman and man hanging in the counter.

" Uh.. Lady I think it will be enough for you...!"

" Wh-at! Noh! ChiChi want alcohol! Goku! ChiChi want more of Cola Pinadas!" She whined, leaning over the counter. Jack, valuing his life, filled for them shots of whiskey and backed away from their whooping and drunken behaviour.

" Chech... I am clearly winning ya..." Goku declared proudly and smugly at ChiChi who smacked him lightly as she really couldn't muster up any power into her punch which caused them both to laugh again.

" I know! Lesh go danshing Go!" ChiChi said abruptly and led him with wobbly gait towards the dance and Goku only mildly uttered okay and let himself to be dragged off by her. Jack watched on worried... for the safety of the other customers.

The hugged one another and just swayed around wildly; giggling like schoolgirls in the bleachers. Goku really liked the feeling of her body pressed against his hard and muscled one and laid his head on her shoulder sighing happily. Lately, what his foggy mind could remember, he had had this incredibly strong urge to bite her on the neck... and holding her like this was only making that desire stronger than ever. Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her bare shoulder and sucked on that spot he longed to sunk his teeth in.

ChiChi hummed pleasantly and tilted her head to the side to allow him the better access to her shoulder and neck. The room was swirling around and her head pounded with the music. She let out a little moan; his hot lips on her throat and his tongue lapping at her skin were driving her crazy. The she felt unfamiliar male hand grab her shoulder from behind.

" Huh?" she queried and turned to look at a blond man with stunning blue eyes. He stood almost to the bouncers' height and there was a group of other men behind him with crossed arms, like they were watching a bet and dare to be done. Goku not happy with the interruption glared his most threatening glare.

" What the fuck do ya want!" he frowned and hugged ChiChi, who now had sneaked her arms around his neck, closer to him. The blond man smirked almost victoriously. This would be easy; the girl's boyfriend was way too wasted to fight back when he took this lovely girl into his tender care...

" I wasn't talking to you, man! Mind your own fucking business! I am here for the lady... Care to dance, beauty?" the blond smirked and flashed his pearly white teeth. ChiChi frowned at the man? Who was that blond jerk asking her to dance? Even in her intoxicated state her anger was still enough to maker her think more clearly.

" This lady ish already dancing, now, get lost ya jerk..."

The intruding man wasn't deterred in the least as his assumed friends snickered at the background.

" Oh... I wasn't meaning that kind of dancing... I was more thinking of horizontal tango... and now let me introduce you to a secret dear lady; I am one of the biggest in town and you won't regret it one bit! I'll show you what real man is like! Whaddya say? Now ditch the boy of yours and experience a real man! I'll make you cum over and over again, screaming and hard." the man whispered in a seductive voice and ChiChi and Goku stared at him, incredulous.

Goku was seething, but ChiChi looked extraordinarily calm on contrary to the situation.

" Goku... what's horishontal thango? I've nevah heard of suh dansh beforeh." she asked confused. But this time Goku knew just what the man was implying. You didn't hang most of your childhood around a lecherous pervert and his innuendo and poor sex slang jokes and didn't learn anything...

" Chih... that idiot wants ta fuck ya!" he growled, feeling quite sober as his anger burnt the alcohol out of his blood faster than it would normally disappear. Who the hell that male thought he was for suggesting to his mate things like that! ChiChi only pouted in drunken daze.

" But I don' wanna fuck him..."

" You heard her, bastard! Go jerk off somewhere! I can keep my wife satisfied on my own thank you!" Goku yelled at him and the group behind the now angry-looking man burst out in chuckles and some obscene jokes were thrown at them.

The blond snorted arrogantly. " I doubt that! You don't have the balls to handle girl of her calibre! I on the other hand"

" Oh yeah?" the young Saiyajin smirked and wrapped his arms around ChiChi curvy body, " Watch me and cry then." Goku tightened his hold on her and kissed her hard on the lips. ChiChi's eyes flew open in surprise of the sudden passion from her drunken husband before closing them and yielding her lips and mouth to him under his demanding mouth. Goku's hands caressed her sides and back, going down to her ass and squeezing her firm buttock hard in his calloused hands. ChiChi moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands on her butt and his tongue dominating her mouth sweetly. All she could do was only hold on to him weakly as he ravaged her.

She felt her body waking into fire, his hard body pressed to hers making her want to touch him, making her want him to touch her. She gasped and moaned in delight, almost out of air as Goku's hands and mouth did their devilish tricks on her. The slight taste of remaining scotch in his mouth burned her; enhanced the pleasure.

He broke the violent kiss abruptly, leaving her flushed, weak in the knees and gasping for breath. A distinct wetness was beginning to form between her legs and the though of her Goku making love to her unbearable in her mind. She shivered at the passion he had just demonstrated; he had never ever kissed her like that.

Goku lifted his head, supporting her limp and aroused body against himself and grinned wickedly at the group of men who stared stunned, some lecherous and leering. The blond who had tried to take ChiChi obviously thinking her as an easy lay as a drunken woman, was gritting his teeth in frustration.

" Looks like you ain't getting lucky tonight, pal," Goku said and made the bee line for the nearest exist, carrying ChiChi in his strong arms. Now he had change in the plans that involved ChiChi, him and their own goddamn fucking bed for if he soon didn't relieve his manhood he was gonna scream! Should not have kissed ChiChi that good... The drunken haze returned to them and they both began laughing, caressing each other lightly.

Even in his totally plastered condition Goku's fighting instincts were just as sharp, though he was lower on the reaction part than normally he would have which didn't really matter as the blond's incoming fist was still moving in absolute slow-motion for him. Not even turning around he raised his right, hitting the man straight in the face with his knuckles and walked away from the building.

The people, that had watched the drama unfold in front of them very carefully, around blinked astounded. They had not even seen that punch; only a blur of a hand and now the asshole on the floor was with broken and bloody nose, cursing heavily. His friends surrounded him laughing and worried.

Jack walked by them with a tray full of drinks. " That was Son Goku, the winner of recent Tenkaichi Budoukai and his wife. Your friend's very lucky person to be still conscious." and he walked away. The group almost fainted; many of them were macho and had watched the tournament few months ago and began yelling angrily at the blond for getting them almost killed and shouting at him that it would not have been their fault if the woman had ripped his balls off had he succeed.

Jack run in a blur past them the tray crashing to the floor. " GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN NUISANCES! YOU DIDN'T PAY THE DAMN BILL AND WHAT ABOUT MY TIPS AND EXTRAS! GET BACK HERE, YOU SOCIAL BUMS!"

000000

**A/N:** And next: The Aftermath! Review, kudasai! You're gonna be surprised! Just what will Ox King say when he comes to visit the young couple and finds them...?? JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's the finale! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

**Night Out**

**By Kinoha**

Gyo Mao, also known as Ox King, whistled slightly off-tune, enjoying the breeze on his bearded face. The hum of his hover car soothed him and the cloud of dust after him only a memory in the mirror. Ah, life was so good! His precious daughter was safely married off to a strong man that would keep her in check and protect from the big bad evil world… The giant allowed a giant smile graze his face. Soon he'd arrive to his daughter's and son-in-law's house and what a sight would greet him! Son Goku doing some morning exercises on the lawn and ChiChi cooking delicious breakfast in the kitchen. They greet each other brightly and then go in to eat ChiChi delicious cooking… the young couple would act all shy and blushing around each other and he'd chuckle good-naturedly at the young love…

He hit the accelerator, carried on by the image in his mind, eager to see his idyll come true.

000000

The first feeling Son Goku had was severe disorientation. He didn't know what was going on and where he was. The world seemed to be spinning and the sun light in his eyes like burning piece of magnesium. He slowly became aware of tangled sheets around his legs and that he was completely naked. Somehow a fuzzy picture of him, holding ChiChi on Kintoun at night and always when he touched her in certain way he fell through the damn cloud with a 'fump' sound, was spooking in his mind. Then he felt the headache; ripping and searing like Piccolo's ki blast through his chest. Next came the horrible nausea and he almost retched. In short he was feeling awful.

He opened his bleary eyes and saw ChiChi draped next to him, her hair tousled and naked body aglow. Ignoring his bad shape he attempted to rise up… And then the room he now distinctly recognized as his and ChiChi's bedroom abruptly threw a somersault and few flips. He groaned. Blasted sun light! Blasted room! Blasted everything!

" G-Gokuuh…" came a hoarse, suffering whisper, " Whatta hell happeneeeeddhhh… last night… ugh…. I'm gonna puke…" ChiChi was holding her hands on her face, trying to clear the fog off her mind and keep her stomach inside her body. She was definitely sore all over but feeling oddly pleased and good.

" Me too… ChiChi… I can't remember a thing…" she heard Goku whine and the slight ache between her legs gave her one clue what most definitely had happened.

" I don't know either… but I know you certainly fucked me up good last night!"

" I did? Well that's a good thing isn't it?"

A silence fell between them as they tried to remember and nursed their nausea and headaches. Suddenly Goku sprung off the bed in all his naked glory, staggered to the bathroom, hitting the door frame as he miscalculated the door's location and next thing ChiChi heard was him vomiting soundly. She made a face at it then, slapped her hands over her mouth, tasting bile in her throat.

" U´mphf…" The black-haired, hangover-induced little princess scampered after her husband to the bathroom. She saw Goku his head in toilet, panting hard and looking absolutely sick.

" Chi? Wh---" he didn't have time to finish as ChiChi cruelly kicked him off the toilet and she too puked soundly in it. Goku whimpered and picked himself off the bathtub he had fell into, rubbing his head, seeing ChiChi's exposed and bare form doing exact replica of him seconds earlier.

" Oh man… I feel terrible," the fighter said miserably, rubbing his head and sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the bathtub's side. ChiChi mumbled something in agreement and with huge effort flushed the toilet and propped on her knees to the floor, next to the toilet.

" Goku, I think we might have something called 'hangover'," his wife ventured.

" Hangover?"

" The state we're in right now… Kami-sama damn it…,"

" Well at least you look worse than I feel and I am not alone in this shitty thing…" Goku moaned yet again, starting to feel cold on the floor.

" Shut up, you! You look far worse than I do! What did we even do to get like this? I didn't do anything to deserve this!" ChiChi seethed and wiped her mouth angrily.

" Oww… ChiChi, hon please don't yell… I am feeling awful… But didn't we go out last night?" Goku reminded her, starting to feel irritated himself. It was rarely he had to deal with headache and nausea; he could handle the pain of his every single bone being broken and numerous lacerations, but nausea was something so wrong…

" Oh yeah.. the club Delyx or something like that it was…we had a drinking contest that I won…" ChiChi recalled them drinking various horrible and some good tasting cocktails, seeing who could handle more. That was where her memory failed her. Sh had no idea what happened next? Something about a blond man being a jerk, her and Goku leaving, having various problems with the yellow cloud Kintoun, coming home extremely drunk and… her eyes flew open and she blushed heavily! Hell! Did we do all that in bed? She wondered as flashbacks of their night flooded her mind. I didn't know Goku could have this much balls and boldness…

" Yeah… guess so.. HEY! You did so not win that! I was ahead you at least three drinks!"

" Nuh-huh, Mister Son! I led by two drinks!"

" Did not!"

"Did too!"

" Did not!"

"Did too!"

" Did not!

"DID TOO!"

" DID NOT!"

" DID TOO!"

"DID N--- Wait? Did we pay?"

" Uh, what? Did we pay? I dunno…"

Their rather pointless argument was cut short as a car honked and a joyful voice that belonged to ChiChi's father yelled at them greetings. ChiChi went paler than she already was. Goku turned interesting shade of green-yellow. He might not have known that much about families in general, but he knew just what happened to young men who were found drunk and naked with over-protective father's daughter… married or not.

" Oh shit! Fucking Shit! It's my father! Hurry! GET ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!" ChiChi panicked, wobbling out of the bathroom, Goku following her hurriedly and fought the bile in his mouth to go away. A knock sounded on the door.

" Coming!" ChiChi yelled in her brightest and happiest voice she could muster when everything in reality was vice versa. She practically flew downstairs, knocking only few pieces of furniture over. Goku came after her slower and half-dressed, looking rather unshaved and unkempt.

ChiChi planted a believable smile on her face and opened the door to her dad. And was hit a huge wave of new nausea.

" Guuh.. Hi dad! What brings you here, dad! Gah! Oh excuse me dad!" she blabbed and rushed outside past him and vomited soundly into the flowerbed.

" Hiya, Ox King! What brings y—ughhmp... here?" Goku started sounding very very nervous and looking very very sick. " Uhm excuse me..." he uttered looking green and swaying form side to side like he was drunk, before running past his very flabbergasted father-in-law and joining ChiChi in the flowerbed.

Gyo Mao blinked. He blinked again and nasty suspicions rose their ugly heads. Both looked absolutely hungover... they were half-dressed and in disheveled shape... they were vomiting in the rosebush... and from the way his little precious daughter moved he'd say that someone had royally fuc----!

" WHATTA HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" He thundered and moved to loom behind Goku and ChiChi who looked up at him with innocent and scared expressions that spoke volumes.

" Oh shit..." they mouthed in unison as Ox King's death glare absolutely floored them. The giant man looked formidably much like a true demon with his horned helmet and the demonic blaze in his eyes.

" GOKU! HOW DARE YOU, BOY DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER!" He bellowed and grasped Goku of the back of his T-shirt and lifted him into air. Goku eeped as the enraged father's face was inch from his and gulped. He was in no condition to break the grip of the man four times his size and there was this universal law that when a father surprises his precious and innocent poor daughter in the hands of a 'bad, perverted, cruelly-exploiting man' in bed the man even if he was the strongest person in the universe was no match for the father's righteous and just rage and in the 99.9 percent of cases happened the lover was beaten into a pulp...

But then again, Goku was sick and being shaken from the collar of his shirt was getting him irritated and the we add in the Saiyajin heritage factory... as we know Saiyajin do not take it lightly when someone tries to walk over them...

" HOW DARE YOU, BOY! I ENTRUSTED MY WIDDLE PRECIOUS INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL TOYOUAND WHAT DO YOU TO HER...!"

" HEY! It's not my fault! I didn't do anything! Lemme down! Now!"

" DON'T RISE YOUR VOICE TO ME! YOU DID THIS TO HER!"

" Did what? I AM HER FUCKING HUSBAND AFTER ALL! I AM ALLOWED TO DO THINGS TO HER AND WITH HER!"

" YOU'RE SEVENTEEN-YEAR-OLD KID AND NOT ALLOWED TO GO DRINKING AND PARTYING AROUND LIKE COMMON PLAYBOYS AND WHORES!"

" HEY! STOP IT YOU TWO!" ChiChi screamed at them when she got over her shock that Goku was capable of yelling back at her father like that. But then again her husband had a point... Goku and Ox King ignored her which inly vexed her more. She stomped her foot, but was soon forced to stop as she hurled again into the flowerbed. Grumbling to herself she sauntered off to find out something that would calm down two fight-driven males effectively.

" Now that's it! Let's settle this like men!" Gyo Mao growled and dropped Goku on the ground, who immediately had leapt into a very unbalanced stance and glared little unsteadily. Who ever knew that fighting when absolutely hungover could be this hard?

" Now boy... ready for the beating of your life?" Ox King dropped in his own Kamesenryu stance.

" Feh... Ladies first!" Goku retorted sharply though the landscape waved around like a sea in his eyes and made the giant king growl imposingly. The

two were about to lunge at each other when---

KATANG!

WHAM!

" Enough of this! Goku inside! Dad, I think you should come here some other time! MOVE IT!" ChiChi ordered her arms crossed, a frying pan, now decorated with two big dents, tightly clutched in another hand.

" Oww... ChiChiiii..." Goku moaned as his head ached even more now. ChiChi quickly picked him up and carried him inside for they both needed some sleep and something that knocked them out for at least the whole noon... She cast one glare at sheepish looking Ox King, who quietly made it to his car with a look ' We're gonna talk about this later, young lady'.

ChiChi kicked the door shut, feeling absolutely tired and she had been awake for less than twenty minutes! Placing disoriented Goku on the couch and then plopped to lie on his chest, sighing heavily.

" ChiChi, please let's not drink ever again..." Goku pleaded her and brought his arms around her slight body, burying his head to her shoulder.

" Yes, let's not ever drink again..." he promise intending to keep that one to the the grave.

" Thanks, Chi... I love you and by the way: absolutely won that competition."

" What!" ChiChi spluttered amazed! Had Goku just said he loved her! That had never happened before! She lifted her head only to find him dead asleep, snoring slightly.

" Oh Goku... I love you too... wait a second! I won that competition, know that!"

000000

Weeks later life for them had settled again into it's normal course. That night was now remember with humour though there still was the argument of who won the drinking game since they couldn't remember it yet...

Goku woke up to another day yawning hugely and reached for ChiChi for little morning feel and surprisingly his hand met air and then the soft mattress of their bed. He immediately woke up and looked around. ChiChi was nowhere in sight. Feeling slightly worried he hopped off the bed and then heard sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom.

He run inside only to find ChiChi sick and head in the toilet yet again...

" Chi! Are you okay! What's wrong! Did you drink again last night?"

ChiChi rose her had and flared death at him. " No! I did not drink anything! I am just sick! I need to see doctor..."

" Are you sure you weren't drinking? Last time we drank we didn't remember anything or the fact that I won the competition." Goku asked to sure had to duck a she threw him with a soap. " Okay okay! We'll go to a doctor...!" he gathered his wife in his arms and went to get them dressed.

000000

The waiting room was partially empty as it was still quite morning and Goku amused himself by counting the tiles on the floor when the doctor that was assigned to check on ChiChi came to get him saying he had important news to him and his wife. Shrugging, he followed the man into the room, feeling tint of worry for her well being. ChiChi sat in a chair looking even worried and Goku sat by her. ChiChi held her breath hoping it would not be anything serious.

" Now Mrs. Son, there's nothing wrong with you, instead I should congratulate you! You're going to have a baby!" the doctor declared, smiling brightly at the couple.

" Ah only a baby. I though it was going to be something serious like a internal stomach wound and now we have... " ChiChi sighed in relief and Goku gave a little laugh, then they both stopped in mind sentence, realizing what the doctor just said.

" A... baby?" she mewled.

" A baby?" Goku said weakly.

They both fainted simultaneously leaving the doctor blink aghast and the sigh. " Nurse, bring me a bucket of ice-cold water, please. We have fainted set of newly discovered parents here..."

After a bucketful of water, two screams, one doctor with a broken nose and request for nurse with plasters...

" WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS! YEEHAW! WOO!"

000000

Ox King drove the road to Son family's house whistling happily. He hoped that after his little speech for the two misbehaving teenagers his idyllic picture of them would be mended. When he arrived everything was just as he imagined. Goku shadow sparred on the lawn and ChiChi was cooking in the kitchen. They greeted and Goku led him inside to eat delicious food. Ah! Dream come true! They ate in silence as Goku and ChiChi glanced at each other whole the time and Gyo Mao hummed pleased.

" Uh dad... You know that I am pregnant?"

Choke! Cough cough!

" WHAT! SON GOKU! AFTER THAT LAST TRICK OF YOURS... AND NOWYOU'VE KNOCKED HER UP? JUST WAIT----"

FINISH!

000000

**A/N:** Well, their little night out had a lots of consequences, didn't it? Gohan... ChiChi discovered her frying pan... etc.!Well, review if you see fit! Ja ne!


End file.
